Recueil des Challenges du Collectif NoName
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Challenges du Collectif NoName } Un recueil regroupant les réponses aux défis des challenges et des textes écrits pour certains challenges. Fandom présents: Star Wars, Thor, Avengers, Lord of the Rings, Twilight.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-propos**

Alors comme dit dans mon profil, je ne suis que lectrice. Mais… voilà, je suis dans le collectif NoName et il y a des challenges mensuels.

Chaque membre peut proposer deux thèmes. Et deux sont choisis parmi toutes les propositions. Et pour chaque thème, il y a un défi, sous forme de question. Et il se fait que pour ma première fois un de mes thèmes a été voté. Et j'avais envie de répondre à ma propre question… et j'avais pensé à créer un recueil pour cela, une façon à moi de participer aussi à ces challenges, en répondant à chaque défi pour chaque challenge.

Mais à force de parler du thème, de voir les nombreux talents d'auteurs dans ce collectif, l'engouement, des discussions passionnantes sur mes fandoms préférés, j'ai eu des bosses. ( **Nanthana14** et **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** comprendront)

Donc me voilà à ouvrir ce recueil avec mes réponses aux défis des challenges ainsi que quelques idées de textes qui me sont venues sur des thèmes qui m'ont inspirée.

Je remercie particulièrement **Nanthana14** pour son aide dans mes premiers pas de publication sur FFNET et pour nos discussions qui ont initié mes premiers écrits.

Textes qui sont sous formes de drabble (mais j'ai pris plus de 7 minutes à les faire, croyez-moi) même si peut-être cela pourra évoluer. Mais ce format me plaît (également à la lecture d'ailleurs) et me permet de mettre mes petites idées par écrits. Les fandom vont varier, les ratings peut-être aussi, donc lisez bien les notes.

Et merci de me lire !


	2. Challenge JuilletAoût 2018

_**J'inaugure ce recueil avec le challenge Juillet/Août 2018 du Collectif NoName. Un thème avec seulement la réponse au défi, le deuxième avec la réponse au défi et mes petites idées sous forme de drabble. N'hésitez pas à rebondir sur les textes ou les réponses aux défis. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Thème 1, proposé par _Ongi_**

 **Il n'y aura jamais que toi et moi. Je serai le/la seul.e à tes côtés quand les loups atteindront notre porte, hurlant pour avoir ta tête.**

 _Défi de l'auteur : Dans vos lectures comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde", et pourquoi ?_

\- J'ai mis un moment pour trouver, mais maintenant cela me paraît si évident. Donc pour moi, c'est le Fou et FitzChevalerie dans la saga de Robin Hobb "l'Assassin Royal" et sa suite "Le Fou et l'Assassin". Tout du long et jusqu'à la dernière page, ils sont les deux ensemble, à se battre pour la même cause, toujours l'un pour l'autre, avec une relation entre les deux difficile à définir mais si forte. Je n'ai pas lu d'autres où cela ressort le plus, avec autant de force.

* * *

 **Thème 2, proposé par _EmilieKalin_**

 **Derniers moments.**

 _Défi de l'auteur : Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

 _-_ En proposant cette question comme défi, j'ai tout de suite pensé au seul et unique livre que j'ai pas pu finir de ma vie. "James et la pêche géante" de Roald Dahl. J'ai dû le lire vers mes 10 ans, et pas pu le finir. Pourquoi? Je ne pourrai le dire avec certitude comme cela date maintenant, mais il me semble que le style d'écriture m'ennuyait, trop moralisateur. Impossible de continuer. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas lu d'autres livres du même auteur!

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Thor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Dernier moment avant que tout bascule**

Il aurait pu. Il aurait dû. Juste changer quelques mots pour éviter que tout bascule.

Lorsque Loki lui crie qu'il aurait pu réussir, suspendu dans le vide, juste retenu par son frère. Un moment en suspens, qui ne dure que si peu de temps, mais qui revêt une si grande importance pour son cadet. Mais lui, Odin, Père-de-toute-chose, ne le comprend pas. Ou ne veut pas comprendre ce fils si différent. Était-ce si dur de prononcer ces mots ? Était-ce montrer une quelconque faiblesse ?

Le dernier moment pour lui dire je t'aime. Le dernier moment pour lui montrer son affection.

Le dernier moment avant que tout bascule.

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Dernier moment avant que tout bascule**

Mace Windu voyait qu'Anakin tanguait dangereusement sur une ligne invisible.

Il aurait pu mettre la confiance avant le doute dans sa phrase. Il y aurait eu une infime possibilité de ramener le jeune Jedi du bon côté de la Force.

Mais lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé que le Chancelier était le seigneur Sith dont ils redoutaient la présence, Maître Windu avait fait son choix.

Sa réponse était sans appel. Il avait mis le doute avant la confiance. Un rejet de plus. De trop.

N'avait-il pas vu que le jeune Skywalker avait besoin de cette confiance pour rester ancré ?

C'était le dernier moment à saisir. Le dernier moment avant que tout bascule.

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Rating: T**

 **Dernier moment avant la rage**

Il était arrivé. Mais trop tard. Ils avaient détruit la personne qui lui était si importante! Malgré ses cauchemars horribles et si réels qui l'avaient averti, malgré sa puissance en devenir.

Elle avait eu juste la force de le regarder une dernière fois. De voir comme il était devenu grand et beau. De lui dire « je t'aime » avant de s'éteindre dans ses bras, malgré ses suppliques.

Un dernier moment à eux deux. Si douloureux. Anakin s'était senti si impuissant. Si indigne d'elle.

Un dernier moment. Avant que sa rage n'explose !


	3. Challenge Septembre 2018

_**Je continue ce recueil avec le challenge de Septembre 2018 du Collectif NoName. Un thème avec seulement la réponse au défi, le deuxième avec la réponse au défi et la petite idée qui a bien voulu germer. N'hésitez pas à rebondir sur les textes ou les réponses aux défis. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Thème 1, proposé par** _ **Sanashiya**_ ,

 **Emmenez** **votre** **fandom** **au** **boulot**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle/bizarre que vous ayez vécue au boulot ?_

\- Bonne question… Peut-être ma cliente fidèle qui me donne quelques retouches et des transformations de vêtements. Elle voulait élargir une jupe d'un tailleur. Entre les tissus qu'il fallait utiliser pour élargir et le nombre d'heures de travail, elle aurait pu s'en acheter un neuf, de très bonne qualité, surtout qu'il n'était pas tout jeune. Avait-il une valeur sentimentale ? Je n'ai pas osé demander…

* * *

 **Thème 2, proposé par** _ **UnePasseMiroir**_

 **"Il** **n'avait** **pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était." (citation tirée du tome 2 de** ** _La Passe-miroir, Les Disparus du Clairedelune_** **, par Christelle Dabos)**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Dans vos lectures, qu'il s'agisse d'œuvres originales ou de fanfictions, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous reconnaître dans un personnage et de vous identifier, presque comme s'il était vous et que vous étiez lui ?_

Oui tout plein de fois ! Peut-être pas au point de me prendre vraiment pour le personnage, mais me reconnaître dans certaines situations ou émotions, traits de caractère, tout à fait. Et quand cela arrive, ce n'est plus une histoire que je lis, mais une histoire que je vis. Ou envie de vivre ! Cela m'est arrivée avec le plus de force avec _Twilight_ (je précise, les livres, pas les films) et sans surprise, pour Bella.

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom : The Hobbit**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Résumé: Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir comme cela. L'un et l'autre lui en veut.**

 **..0..**

 **Elle n'avait pas le droit**

Il la connaissait. Depuis qu'ils étaient de jeunes elfes. L'intérêt s'était peu à peu mué en un sentiment plus fort. Et irrévocable. Il n'y aura qu'elle. Elle avait mis son cœur en joie, mais aussi en chagrin. Comment une tempête si violente d'émotions autant contradictoires peut être contenue dans un si petit lieu ?

Elle lui avait parlé de devoir, d'être aussi des habitants de cette même Terre du Milieu qu'eux tous, de repousser l'Ombre Noire. Quelle mascarade ! Elle ne suivait que son cœur et non son obligation de capitaine en partant à la suite des Nains et du Hobbit, Legolas n'avait pas été dupe. Et lui, il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il accomplissait son devoir en la suivant quel mensonge à lui-même ! Il la suivait, car son cœur le lui dictait, et non pour sa responsabilité en tant que prince.

Elle protégeait un Nain, ce Kili, et lui la protégeait. Comme il souffrait de la voir se mettre en danger ! Il avait cru, oui, avait espéré qu'elle se voilait la face. Qu'elle se trompait de sentiment. Mais non ! Son amour pour ce Nain était authentique. Et véritable.

Il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui… et il décida de s'en aller. Elle en était une des causes. La principale probablement. Une pensée amère tournait invariablement dans son esprit

oOoOo

 _Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans son existence ainsi, de tout mettre sens dessus-dessous et de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était._

oOoOo

Cette pensée amère s'immisça dans son esprit en voyant son fils au cœur brisé s'éloigner. Il avait connu cela. Oui d'aimer et d'avoir l'âme si meurtrie qu'on en avait le souffle coupé, le ventre torturé, la poitrine perforée d'un vide infini.

Le roi avait voulu l'en protéger, de cette blessure autant, voire plus douloureuse que celle infligée par un grand serpent du Nord. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, de le prévenir. Il avait même mis en garde la capitaine de cette proximité qu'elle avait avec son fils.

Et voilà qu'elle s'était entichée d'un Nain ! Au début, Thranduil s'était moqué de cet amour comment pouvait-il être vrai, entier et profond ? Mais à cause de ce méprisable sentiment, elle avait entrainé son fils dans cette guerre.

La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire en le voyant partir loin de lui, c'était juste de lui rappeler que sa mère l'avait aimé, profondément. Mais cela n'avait pas retenu son fils.

Non vraiment, elle n'avait pas le droit.


	4. Challenge Octobre 2018

_**La suite du recueil avec le challenge d'Octobre 2018 du Collectif NoName.**_ _ **Et cette fois, un texte court pour chaque challenge**_ _ **. N'hésitez pas à rebondir sur les textes ou les réponses aux défis. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 **Thème 1, proposé par** _ **Alena Aeterna**_

 **Nos heures sont comptées.**

 _Défi de l'auteur : Si vous aviez quelques heures pour rencontrer votre ship préférés, quel serait-il ?_

\- Hum, difficile à répondre. Des perso oui, mais ship… il y a quelques couples qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais voudrais-je vraiment les rencontrer ? Car franchement, moi celui que je voudrais voir, c'est Loki. Et seul ) Sinon Anakin et Padmé…. Pour secouer le premier et lui dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, et que malgré son envie de la sauver, il a réussi à faire tout le contraire la perdre.

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Avertissement : spoil Infinity War**

 **Fandom: Avengers**

 **Rating: T**

 **Résumé: Plus de temps pour trouver un meilleur plan. Alors Loki fit le choix de sauver son frère.**

 **..0..**

 **Nos heures sont comptées**

 _Nos heures étaient comptées._ Dès le moment durant lequel le Sanctuaire apparut.

 _Nos heures étaient comptées_. Dès la bataille engagée contre l'Ordre Noir.

 _Nos heures étaient comptées_. Dès que la poigne forte du Titan emprisonna la tête de Thor.

 _Nos heures étaient comptées_. Dès l'apparition du Tesseract entre ses doigts.

Malgré la ruse et Hulk, pas de répit.

 _Nos heures étaient comptées_. Dès la mort d'Heimdall.

 _Nos heures étaient comptées._

Devenues des minutes. Dès que la Pierre de l'Espace fut sur le gant.

 _Nos minutes étaient comptées_. Dès que Loki comprit le calcul du Titan.

 _Nos minutes étaient comptées_. Dès sa volonté de se présenter devant son ennemi.

 _Nos minutes étaient comptées_. Dès que son cou fut enserré par la main de Thanos.

Les minutes devinrent des secondes. Dès qu'il provoqua une ultime fois le porteur du gant.

Les secondes s'évanouirent. Mais une pensée plana dans l'esprit de Loki.

 _Les heures de son frère n'étaient plus comptées_.

 **Thème 2, proposé par** _ **Nanthana14**_

 **Cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois.**

 _Défi de l'auteur : Quel est le déclic qui vous a donné l'envie de vous mettre à écrire ?_

\- Alors, là, facile à répondre. C'est à cause des grandes discussions sur les fandoms que j'affectionne, le partage de fanart, et la lecture de très bonnes fanfic, qui m'ont fait germer des idées. Que j'ai voulu concrétiser. Ce qui a donné entre autre ce recueil. Et tout ceci, à cause (grâce) à celle qui pose cette question : Nanthana ! )

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Thor**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Résumé: Loki souffrant pendant son année d'emprisonnement chez Thanos pense à son frère.**

 **..0..**

 **Cette étincelle de force**

Mon frère, durant toute cette année de torture, c'est à toi que j'ai pensé.

Pour endurer. Pour supporter. Pour résister. Pour éprouver. Pour moins souffrir. Pour subir encore et encore. Pour oublier. Pour effacer. Pour laisser. Pour omettre. Pour me rappeler. Pour me remémorer. Pour ramener les souvenirs. Pour rester en vie. Pour survivre.

Car j'avais besoin d'une réponse. Une réponse que je ne pouvais avoir en mourant. Et je crois l'avoir eue. Tard… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Et cette force que j'ai eu besoin pour résister à ce fou, pour parvenir à toi, cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois, mon frère.


	5. Challenge Novembre 2018

_**Le recueil continue avec le challenge Novembre 2018 du Collectif NoName. Un thème avec seulement la réponse au défi, le deuxième avec la réponse au défi et mon texte. Attention, suggestion de violence. N'hésitez pas à rebondir sur les textes ou les réponses aux défis. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Thème 1, proposé par** _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_

 **Les gens les plus fous sont souvent les gens les plus tristes**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Quelle est la citation (de film, de série, de livre etc.) ou le proverbe qui vous définit le mieux ?_

\- Hum pas facile… Je dirais **« Rêve ta vie en couleurs, c'est la clé du bonheur »** , dans _Peter Pan_ de Disney. Mais je ne dirais pas rêver la vie, mais la vivre en couleurs. Car pourquoi seulement la rêver et je ne peux vivre sans couleurs, c'est tellement un signe de vie et de joie!

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Avenger**

 **Rating: M**

 **Résumé: Heimdall le revit soudain à nouveau. Mais il était devenu fou. Pourquoi?**

 **..0..**

 **Un Prince fou, Un Prince triste**

Il le voyait. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis presque une année, mais là il le voyait à nouveau.

Il remarquait surtout qu'il n'allait pas bien. Du tout.

Comment a-t-il pu devenir aussi fou ? Aussi meurtrier ? Aussi indifférent aux vies qui étaient prises ?

Non, le Gardien du Bifrost ne se l'expliquait pas. Tout comme le fait qu'il n'avait pu le voir durant l'année écoulée, pensant à tort qu'il était mort. Et pourtant, il avait réapparu, tel un fou, voulant mettre à genou toute une population d'une planète, réclamant son trône dans un monde qui n'en avait pas à pourvoir.

Oui, Loki était devenu un dément, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Prince qu'il connaissait. Car malgré les facéties du Dieu du Mensonge, il n'eut jamais cette folie dans ce regard vert. Quoique, oui…. Juste avant sa chute, se remémora le dieu aux yeux doré.

Une violence mue par une tristesse transformée en rage contre lui-même, contre ses origines. Une tristesse de n'avoir été qu'une relique et non un fils dont pouvait être fier son père. Même si cela n'excusait pas ses agissements, Heimdall pouvait comprendre, lui qui pouvait tout voir. Ou presque, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Alors le Gardien regarda mieux, au-delà de la vision, pour voir plus loin, plus profondément. Pour comprendre.

Et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir !

Tapie au fond du cœur du Prince déchu, une telle douleur était ancrée, rongeant ses entrailles, dévorant son âme, détruisant sa raison, anéantissant sa personnalité.

Le regard doré du Gardien perça peu à peu les couches du cœur de Loki. Et il découvrit un an de barbarie.

Un an à être affamé et assoiffé, perdant ses forces et ses réflexes.

Un an à être empoisonné, sa magie arrachée.

Un an à être roué de coups, bleuissant sa peau d'hématomes, brisant les os un par un.

Un an à être transpercé de part en part par toutes sortes de lames, la peau lacérée par des fouets mordants.

Et surtout un an à être manipulé psychologiquement, rabaissé, traité de vermine, tenu à l'écart, lui rappelant sans cesse, que non, personne ne venait le sauver, lui, le faux prince.

Personne n'était venu malgré qu'il ait résisté si longtemps. Personne. Il n'était plus rien. Un sentiment qui avait accru sa tristesse, sa douleur, la changeant en folie pure.

Heimdall voyait et en était horrifié. Il fit appeler le Prince Thor.

Pour sauver Midgard. Pour sauver Loki de cette triste folie.

* * *

 **Thème 2, proposé par** _ **Kaelyan**_

 **Dessiner un sourire sur ton visage**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Est-ce que vous utilisez des éléments/événements de votre vie personnelle dans vos histoires ?_

 _-_ Non pas du tout… cela fait pas longtemps non plus que j'écris, mais je ne pense pas utiliser des éléments de ma vie personnelle. Si cela le devient, trop personnel, je ne le partagerai pas sur le net, c'est sûr. Après, je suis d'avis que chaque auteur met un peu de lui-même dans ses textes : ses ressentis, ses émotions, sa perception. Et peut-être qu'un petit élément anodin peut être utilisé mais cela ne sera que le départ d'une idée, comme avec mon drabble _Gland_ , qui se trouve dans le recueil _Terre du Milieu – Drabble un jour, drabble toujours_.


	6. Challenge Février 2019

_**Ce recueil continue avec le premier challenge de cette année, celui de**_ **février 2019** _ **du Collectif NoName. Petit changement de présentation, comme celui-ci est plus important en longueur que d'habitude, un thème dans ce chapitre et le reste au suivant. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Thème 2, proposé par** _ **EmilieKalin**_

 **La chute. Au propre comme au figuré.**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ?_

\- Alors j'adore, c'est mon défi mais je ne sais quoi répondre. Franchement, il y aurait la saga de l'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobb, mais cela fait plus d'une dizaine de livres… faudrait qu'ils l'éditent en intégral ) Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai adoré cette histoire, l'univers y est riche et complexe, de quoi m'occuper à analyser tout ceci sur mon île déserte !

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Thor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Résumé : Loki, dans le combat contre sa sœur, avait été éjecté du Bifrost. Une chute qui lui en rappela une autre, bien des années avant.**

 **..0..**

 **Le souvenir d'une chute**

Propulsés par le Bifrost pour revenir à Asgard, les deux dieux essayaient de fuir leur sœur qui s'était aussitôt mise à leur poursuite.

Pour la contrer, Thor demanda à Loki de l'achever. Mais les dagues que ce dernier envoya à la déesse de la mort furent rejetées à l'expéditeur, dont une le toucha. Loki fut éjecté hors du tunnel du Bifrost, perdu et à la dérive dans l'espace.

Une chute commença dans le vide froid interstellaire…

Une chute qui en rappela une autre.

…...

 _Sa main qui tenait Gungnir. Son frère juste au-dessus de lui, le regardant, le suppliant. Son père, enfin, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses les retenant par une poigne de fer. Le lâchant par deux simples mots. Il se sentit renié par ce roi qui ne le reconnut pas digne. Alors il lâcha la lance de pouvoir. Autant tomber et mourir…_

…...

Oui mais là, il ne voulait pas mourir… il tombait mais voulait retrouver son frère pour l'aider contre ce mal incarné par leur demi-sœur. Ce mal qu'il avait lui-même aidé à venir sans le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas que son frère meurt. Et surtout pas à cause de lui.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tomber… aucune échappatoire dans l'immensité nébuleuse et glacée de l'univers. Il ne pouvait que dériver, dériver de corps et d'esprit.

…...

 _Sa chute fut douloureuse…. Le froid, qui pourtant ne l'inquiétait jamais, était mordant, et rongeait ses membres et son cœur. Endolori, perdant conscience, Loki n'avait aspiré qu'à mourir… pour ne plus être un monstre, pour oublier qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie de ce peuple d'Ases, jamais fait partie de cette famille qu'il avait aimée, pour ne plus souffrir autant de cette découverte. Mais son corps résistant de Jötun l'avait maintenu en vie… faible mais en vie._

…...

Il espéra d'un coup que cela se reproduise, qu'il puisse vivre pour sauver son frère, ce frère qui n'était il ne savait où, sûrement en train de se battre contre cette déesse si puissante qu'elle avait pu arrêter et pulvériser Mjolnir d'une seule main.

Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne pour l'aider, le protéger, combattre côte à côte comme ils avaient toujours voulu le faire.

Mais sa dérive durait, encore et encore, perdant la notion du temps, perdant conscience parfois, au milieu de ces étoiles par millier…

…...

 _Il avait chuté, dérivé, pendant longtemps. Malgré le froid, le manque d'air et le manque d'eau, il était toujours là, à demi-conscient mais vivant. La chute avait pu durer quelques heures, des jours, des mois ou même une éternité, il n'aurait pu le dire. Il avait perdu la notion de temps. Un point brillant au loin ressemblait à un autre point brillant, il lui était donc impossible de se situer._

 _Par moment, il avait juste peur… peur de ne pas mourir et rester ici, en apesanteur entre les mondes, avec pour seule compagnie ses pensées qui tournaient en rond; monstre, frère, indigne, père, trophée de guerre, mère, souffrance… et peur._

…...

Il avait peur… peur pour son frère, qu'il ne découvre pas à temps la puissance qu'il avait en lui pour la battre, mais également, peur pour lui-même.

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui, son corps se mit à trembler lorsque ses pensées dériva sur d'autres… car il n'était pas tombé de très loin d'où il s'était lâché la première fois. Son esprit avait d'un coup fait un rapprochement… sa chute pouvait avoir le même point d'arrivée.

…...

 _D'un coup, un choc qui lui permit de reprendre conscience. Il se trouvait sur un corps céleste stérile, nu de toute végétation, froid et mort comme le cœur de Loki. Mais non inhabité… il avait perçu des ricanements sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche. Des pas qui se rapprochaient, des bruissements de matières qui annonçaient des gestes brusques et secs._

 _Il avait levé les yeux. Ce qu'il avait vu ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Que des visages hostiles, des regards dans lesquels le sadisme luisait. Il avait voulu se défendre malgré son envie de mourir d'il y avait quelques instants._

 _Mais son corps avait été trop affaibli par sa chute._

 _Sa magie avait été vite contrée par le sorcier de la bande._

 _Il avait été vite maitrisé. Trop vite._

…...

A ce souvenir, Loki reprit connaissance… il était toujours en train de chuter… mais il apercevait vaguement quelque chose au loin. Apparemment il se dirigeait vers un amas nébuleux coloré. La faiblesse qu'il ressentit, la lassitude qui s'emparait de lui, la peur qui lui étreignait le cœur, la souffrance de ses souvenirs le firent à nouveau basculer dans un état proche du coma.

Sa tête ne voulait se rappeler, mais son corps avait gardé cette souffrance comme une cicatrice marquée au fer rouge.

…...

 _Les coups pleuvaient. Le sang coulait. Les os se brisaient. Son mental vacillait. Il avait voulu jouer de son titre, mais cela ne les avait pas fait reculer. Au contraire, sa magie et son statut avait semblé attirer leur maître. Par terre, essayant de reprendre son souffle, il n'avait d'abord vu qu'une ombre s'avancer, puis l'engloutir. Il devait être grand pour avoir une ombre si longue et imposante. Et il l'était. Lorsque Loki avait levé les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, il avait su qu'il était perdu._

 _Mais la souffrance qui s'était ensuivie, il ne l'avait ni prévue, ni voulue._

 _Mais il ne pouvait servir ce Titan Fou. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il avait résisté. Encore et encore… Jusqu'à la brisure._

…...

Un choc. Lourd. Brutal.

Une dégringolade. Indiscrète. Violente.

Loki ouvrit les yeux dans un gémissement. Il avait mal partout, des coupures semblant zébrer tout son corps. Pas étonnant vu l'endroit où il avait atterri; cela ressemblait à une décharge énorme, à perte de vue, où restes d'épaves de vaisseaux, déchets rouillés et bouts de métaux tordus se juxtaposaient en patchwork immonde.

Mais il n'était pas sur un bout de caillou stérile et nu.

Par contre, il n'était pas seul… un groupe d'individus semblait être prêt à le prendre. Loki se secoua discrètement, et tout en époussetant son costume, demanda d'une voix forte de l'amener vers le chef de cet endroit.

Ici, il semblerait qu'il pouvait prendre l'ascendant. Sa magie le lui prouva quelques minutes plus tard lorsque certains indigènes avaient voulu se croire plus malins que le dieu du mensonge.

Il pouvait éloigner le souvenir de ces chutes de sa tête… il ne devait pas se montrer faible. Ici, il sera en sécurité.

Pourtant, les souvenirs s'enrouleront à son esprit encore, et encore, lors de nuits agitées.

La souffrance continuait malgré tout. Car il était seul. Comme avant. Comme là-bas.

…...

 _Seul. Tous les bons souvenirs brisés par manipulations mentales de l'Autre._

 _Seul. Dans sa cellule, croupissant dans son sang et les miasmes._

 _Seul. A attendre une aide qui n'était pas venue._

 _Seul. Face à ce choix. Se soumettre pour arrêter cette chute dans un puits de souffrance de plus en plus profond._

…...

Seul. A survivre.


	7. Challenge Février 2019 suite

_**La suite du Challenge de Février 2019. Une réponse au défi pour l'un et un mini OS pour l'autre. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Thème 1, proposé par** _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_

 **Nouveau Fandom**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ?_

\- Très dur à répondre. Beaucoup de chansons me plaisent et semblent convenir parfaitement à moi et mon état d'esprit du moment. Ces temps, il y a eu _**The Unforgiven**_ de _**Metallica**_ qui résonnait très fort en moi.

* * *

 **Thème 3, proposé par** _ **Nanthana14**_

 **Immortel.**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?_

\- Hum… je ne sais pas si j'en ai un… à part que j'écoute en bruit de fond ma playlist sur Spotify, il n'y a rien d'immuable… peut-être ma tasse de thé ou autre boisson, pour combler la sécheresse de la gorge. )

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Twilight**

 **Rating: K**

 **Résumé : Il chassait les monstres qui peuplaient les égouts, et il en était devenu un.**

 **..0..**

 **Immortel pour le pire**

Prostré, caché, dégoûté de lui-même, de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il était devenu exactement ce qu'il abhorrait, un monstre assoiffé de sang, sans âme et sans morale.

Ces monstres qu'il chassait avec son père depuis des années, ces monstres qu'il avait appris à connaître pour mieux les traquer.

Mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas devenir comme l'un d'eux. L'Humanité convoitait l'immortalité, mais elle avait un prix à payer, et Carlisle n'aurait jamais voulu le payer. S'il pouvait, il l'aurait rendue.

Pourtant, impossible de s'extraire de cette « vie » malgré ces efforts. Il ne pouvait mettre fin à ses jours de lui-même.

Alors il restait là, caché dans ces buissons, loin des zones habitées, luttant avec toutes les convictions et sa foi contre son instinct de monstre. Mais la soif devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus tenace, de plus en plus incendiaire au fond de sa gorge.

Le battement d'un cœur, le sang pulsant dans les veines pleines et tendres de la biche qui passait par là eurent raison de la volonté du vampire nouveau-né. Il lui sauta à la gorge, se rassasiant du liquide grenat et nourrissant, l'enivrant de son odeur de rouille et de sel, éteignant le feu qui lui brûlait la gorge.

Il se reprit à espérer. Il pouvait se nourrir de sang animal ! Il pouvait ne pas être un monstre. Carlisle resta malgré tout longtemps dans la forêt, pour apprendre à contrôler sa condition; sa nouvelle force et rapidité, ses sens si aiguisés, tout devenait merveilleux mais l'indiquait pour ce qu'il était, un vampire.

Au fur et à mesure, il avait appris qu'il avait la maîtrise de son corps, de son instinct.

Petit à petit, il se remit à côtoyer la civilisation.

Pas à pas, il se mit à les aider, les soigner, les guérir.

Il avait pu mettre son immortalité, si monstrueuse à la base, au service d'une cause juste.

Il passera sa vie d'Immortel à expier ce pêché par la humble tâche de soigner l'humanité.

Il n'avait peut-être plus d'âme, mais il avait encore sa morale et sa foi.

Pour l'éternité.


	8. Challenge Mars 2019

**_Le recueil continue avec ce challenge de_** **Mars 2019** ** _. Et cette fois, deux petit OS ! N'hésitez pas à rebondir sur les textes ou les réponses aux défis. Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _NB: les personnages et les univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Thème 1, proposé par** ** _Hamish W. Holmes_**

 **Ramène-moi à la maison.**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Actuellement, dans quel fandom souhaiteriez-vous vous retrouver l'espace d'une journée ?_

\- Alors si je pouvais visiter un lieu d'un des fandoms que j'aime, cela serait un monde fantasy. Style la Terre du Milieu; voir Minas Tirith, l'Argonath ou la Lothlorien, cela serait si extraordinaire et émerveillant. Ou sur la planète du film Avatar et voir cette flore qui est lumineuse de nuit. Et si je croise les personnages, encore mieux.

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Avengers**

 **Rating: K**

 **Résumé : Tony Stark, en perdition dans l'espace laisse un dernier message à Pepper. Basé sur les bandes-annonce officielles d'Avengers EndGame. Donc, spoil !**

 **..0..**

 **Ramène-moi à la maison**

Perdu dans l'espace.

En dérive totale.

Anéanti par leur échec. Son échec.

La perte d'un gamin auquel il s'était attaché. Et qu'il n'a pu sauver.

La peur au ventre d'avoir aussi perdu la seule personne qui a pu le supporter si longtemps. Celle qui lui ferait battre son cœur même s'il avait arrêté de battre.

Alors, pour ne pas plus sombrer, pour un minime espoir avant sa fin, il enregistre un message. Telle une bouteille jetée à la mer. Mais ici, l'océan est encore plus vaste.

Si vaste, si grand, si profond. Comme une fatalité.

 _J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à un millénaire…_

 _Je me suis extirpé de cette caverne._

 _Je suis devenu Iron Man._

 _Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais._

 _Je sais que j'avais dit plus de surprises…. Mais j'espérais vraiment pouvoir t'en faire une dernière._

Un temps d'arrêt. Une respiration. Il ne veut pas être fataliste. Mais là, il doit être réaliste.

 _Quand je me sentirai partir, je rêverai de toi._

 _Parce qu'il n'y a que toi._

Il n'y avait qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle. Il n'y aura qu'elle. A jamais. Et pour toujours. En éteignant le casque de l'armure, il a envie de murmurer une simple demande :

 _Ramène-moi à la maison… Ramène-moi vers toi… Je veux te revoir… je veux te toucher… je veux t'aimer encore et encore… Ramène-moi._

* * *

 **Thème 2, proposé par** ** _EmilieKalin_**

 **Tenir ses promesses.**

 _Défi de l'auteur :_ _Est-ce la fanfiction qui vous a amené à l'écriture, ou est-ce l'écriture qui vous a amené à la fanfiction ?_

 _-_ Alors sans hésitation, c'est la fanfiction qui m'a amenée à l'écriture. Je n'étais QUE lectrice avant… mais voilà… je discute des fandoms avec les auteurs dont j'apprécie la plume, puis je fais partie d'un collectif avec des challenges qui donnent envie, puis le partage de magnifiques fanart avec une amie, et résultat, j'écris moi aussi ;)

ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Rating: K**

 **Résumé : Anakin était devenu Dark Vador. Pour une raison précise. Une promesse qu'il avait faite. Mais était-ce le bon choix ?**

 **..0..**

 **Je t'ai tuée en voulant te sauver**

Dark Vador était là, devant la baie vitrée du vaisseau de l'Empire qui l'amenait dans un autre système galactique, pour sa mission actuelle. Là de suite, peu importait que des Jedi survivants soient réellement cachés sur cette planète perdue ou qu'ils perdaient leur temps dans un idéal de terreur inutile. Il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées, plutôt sombres, le regard dans le vague.

Pensées sombres comme l'étaient devenus sa vie, sa Force, son cœur.

Son cœur.

A cause de ce dernier, il avait renié son engagement, sa formation de Jedi et sa promesse. Surtout sa promesse. Car pendant son engagement et sa formation, il avait senti qu'il lui avait manqué quelque chose, qu'il pouvait devenir plus; plus fort, plus doué, plus grand, mais qu'on l'avait bridé. Pour finir, ceci ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela d'avoir renié cette partie-là de sa vie, car il était pleinement en possession de tellement plus de pouvoir maintenant. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa Force.

Concernant sa promesse, cela était autre chose. Il le sentait au fond de lui. C'était de sa faute. Car ce n'était pas physiquement qu'il l'avait tuée. Il en était sûr maintenant. D'ailleurs il avait senti que Padmé n'était pas morte après leur dispute sur Mustafar. Et ses sens ne lui mentaient jamais. Non, elle était morte après. Et sans avoir donné la vie, malgré sa vision.

Sa vision cauchemardesque avait été fausse, n'avait pas montré la bonne cause. Il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait, qu'il ferait tout pour, et au final, il avait échoué. Echoué lamentablement, en se fourvoyant de solution. Il avait pensé que d'avoir plus de connaissances de la Force, quitte à embrasser la côté obscur, aurait pu la sauver.

Il ne voyait plus l'espace qui défilait en vitesse-lumière, mais revit le visage ravagé et ruisselant de larmes de Padmé, lui criant qu'elle ne pouvait le suivre sur cette voie, qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant malheureuse qu'à cet instant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Sur le moment, il avait été si en colère contre elle. Elle n'avait pas compris le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour tenir sa parole, et lui n'avait pas compris qu'il l'avait perdue à cet instant. Une larme aurait coulé le long de sa joue s'il n'avait pas ce casque.

Il lui avait promis de la sauver, et il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas voulu arriver trop tard comme pour sa mère, il avait voulu anticiper, et il n'avait fait que précipiter l'inéluctable.

Mais s'il n'avait rien fait, s'il n'était pas tombé dans les belles paroles du seigneur Sith, aurait-elle été sauve pour autant ? Était-ce simplement la fatalité ? Padmé était-elle condamnée, qu'importait sa décision ? Cela il ne pouvait le croire, l'accepter ! Il aurait pu, il aurait dû faire quelque chose… mais quoi ? Il se torturait à chercher, même s'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et tenir cette promesse.

L'interrompant dans les méandres de ses réflexions, un Clone vint le prévenir qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la planète incriminée. Se détournant de ses pensées et de la vue galactique de la baie vitrée, il lui répondit de se préparer pour la traque et qu'il les rejoindrait dans un instant.

Regardant une dernière fois les étoiles, il soupira et lâcha dans un souffle presque inaudible :

\- Je t'ai tuée en voulant te sauver…

* * *

 **EDIT du 25.09.2019**

 **Voilà, j'ai décidé de publié mes challenges du collectif en OS libres et plus dans ce recueil. Ce dernier prend fin donc avec ces textes. Il est possible que j'en republie certains se trouvant ici en OS indépendants pour qu'ils soient plus visibles lors de recherche. Et au plaisir de vous voir sur les autres challenges!**


End file.
